Hideki Ryuzoku
Hideki Ryuzuko is an Iwagakure Chuunin. He is well-known for his Sage Mode and skill with the sword. Appearance Hideki has short brown, somewhat curly hair that always looks like he just got out of bed. He is athletic and although he has muscles, they aren't too promenint. He's rarely seen wearing something other than the standard Chuunin outfit, with a katana on his back. He wears it on his belt when entering combat or unsheathes it, depending on the situation. Hideki's eyes are dark brown. Personality Hideki is somewhat of a dork with a good sense of humor. He wants to be cool, which most of the times makes him look stupid. Despite this, Hideki greatly values his pride. When he is insulted, he will either talk the other person down until he/she apologizes or starts a fight. He can be very immature at times about this. Stingy would be describe it. But when things get serious, Hideki gets serious. Jokes are immediately cast aside and all of his efforts put into the situation at hand. Reliable and loyal, without ever making a promise he can't fulfill. And when it comes down to it, Hideki can turn his heart to ice and kill a target without a shred of mercy, although he tends to comfort his victim before the killing. History Hideki was born in a small town in the Land of Earth. His exceptional Chakra and athletic build quickly caught the attention of the Land of Earth, who took him in and sent Hideki to their Academy. There he was among the best of his year and after failing the Chuunin exam twice, he got promoted after the third try. When he was young, he saw a hero called the Great Sage enter Sage mode and fight off hordes of enemies. Inspired by this, he began researching Sage Mode and managed to see Nature Energy. This was noticed by the village's seniors, who immediately sent him to Mount Myoboku. There Hideki got lost and nearly starved to death, but his life was saved by one of the toads. Impressed by the fact that he could see Nature Energy, the Toads teached him. When Hideki returned to his village, he heard of the news that the Great Sage had been assasinated. Shocked by this, Hideki swore to become the ultimate Sage, by obtaining a permanent Sage Mode. His efforts afforded him with a weak version of the Sage Mode, essentially a passive power. He calls it the Minor Sage Mode. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Sage Mode *Hideki has a special form of Sage Mode. This allows him to sense and see chakra. Also, because of his mastery of Sage Mode, he can allow small amounts of Nature Chakra to enter his body while moving to replenish his own and recover wounds. This works in battle, but the recovery rate is very low. He can also use nature energy to momentarily augment movement. For example, he can use the nature energy from the ground to jump higher. His Perfect Sage Mode lasts 5 minutes and it takes one minute of complete stillness to make it last this long. *Frog Kata Kenjutsu Hideki is proficient with his katana. It is his weapon of choice, with which he usually finishes off an enemy. *Iaido : Hideki has an adept level of mastery of this technique. Although he is far from being an expert, his technique is well-known. Ninjutsu Hideki is really good at this. Thanks to his large Chakra reserves, he can use low-level Ninjutsu in rapid succession with devastating results. Thanks to his Earth Release, his Ninjutsu boasts both a strong offense and defense. Taijutsu Hideki is extremely good at Taijutsu. His style is to jump at his enemy at high speed, either locking him into close combat or immediately going for the kill with a Iaido slash. He cannot be overestimated in this field, as Hideki utilizes his Frog Kata with devastating power and speed when he enters Sage Mode. His overall fighting style is Goken , naturally. Few take a punch and come back for more. Genjutsu Not his best field of expertise, but Hideki is not bad at it. He mainly focuses on breaking Genjutsu and countering it. He excels at using low-level Genjutsu with terrifying accuracy and control, allowing him to bring down weak opponents and people with no investment in Genjutsu. Chakra Flow *Samurai Sabre Technique : Although Hideki can't use his Earth Release in conjunction with his sword, he can still infuse it with his chakra. He studied this technique from the Samurai and is able to use it at a high level, as he can fire of crescents of chakra and make his sword longer by using Shape Transformation Element Release Element Name: Earth Release *Abilities: In conjunction with Sage Mode and his skill at Ninjutsu, Hideki can 'bend' the earth around him. This allows him to create Earth walls, Eartquakes and spikes without weaving signs. Note that these aren't techniques, hence they are not infused with chakra. It does however facilitate the use of Earth Release techniques, causing them to cost less chakra for greater results. List of Jutsu General techniques *'E' Clone Technique *'E' Transformation Technique *'E' Body Replacement Technique *'D' Body Flicker Technique Earth Release *'D 'Double Suicide Decapitation Technique *'B' Earth-style Wall *'C' Hiding-in-Rock Technique *'C' Tearing Earth Turning Palm *'D' Tunneling Technique *'C' Rock Fist Technique Ninjutsu *'B' Shadow Clone Technique *'C' Toad Oil Bullet *'D' Temporary Paralysis Technique *'B 'Barrier: Canopy Method Formation Custom Jutsu * Trivia Quotes Relationships